vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Farmer (Driven Out)
Summary The Farmer is the unnamed protagonist of Driven Out, an indie action 2D sidescroller developed by No Pest Productions. While humbly tending to her crops, she discovers a small strange device in the middle of her yard. After picking up a sword, she is suddenly forced to take on an invasion of soldiers, mythical creatures, and aliens. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Unknown Origin: Driven Out Gender: Female Age: Unknown, but evidently an adult Classification: Human, farmer Powers and Abilities: Swordsmanship, Attack Reflection (Her sword can reflect lasers and projectiles), Limited Duplication and Self-Resurrection via witchcraft contraption Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can trade blows with armored bears, giant werewolves, and robots. Can also block and trade blows with opponents who can damage her. Did great damage to an alien spaceship with her sword) Speed: Athletic Human with at least Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can react to and deflect lasers from ships and blasters) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Can tank lasers fired from a ship. Those same lasers are presumably the same attack that destroyed and possibly vaporized her house) Stamina: Can fight through an entire horde of monsters in one go Range: Melee extended with her sword Standard Equipment: *'Witchcraft Contraption:' An unnamed device that is simply referred to as a "witchcraft contraption". At the beginning of the game, the farmer stumbled across this object in her yard. This device allows her to place holographic "checkpoints". Whenever she perishes, a duplicate of herself that seems to retain her consciousness and memories will be created. The device can also create checkpoints for her to respawn at, but it can only create up to three checkpoints at once, and it appears that it also cannot create more than one duplicate at a time. These checkpoints, while they aren't indestructible, are capable of taking several hits from enemy attacks. *'Sword:' After picking up the Witchcraft Contraption, the farmer got charged by a knight attempting to retrieve the device from her, who instead tripped and accidentally threw his sword towards her. After catching it, the farmer attempts to duel the knight and scares him off. Capable of deflecting projectiles, this unnamed blade becomes her weapon for the rest of the game. Intelligence: Skilled at finding openings in her opponents' attack patterns, even against robots or aliens from another world. Each fight she engaged in was one that required patience, precision, and persistence. Most of her victories would require her to have lots of skill wielding a blade. Weaknesses: Her Witchcraft Contraption is limited in its energy and can only create three checkpoints at once. It also appears that she cannot use the devices to summon more clones of herself to aid in her battle; only one clone at a time. The checkpoints she creates can also be destroyed easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Parrying:' By blocking attacks in just the right time, the farmer can deflect enemy attacks completely. By doing this, she can also reflect projectiles right back at the attacker. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists